La tempête du siècle
by Hotchpotch
Summary: Une petie fic SasuSaku, mais pas pour longtemps... CHAPITRE 3 UPLOAD !
1. Chapitre 1

**Titre :** La tempête du siècle

**Auteure :** Moi, Hotchpotch

**Sujet :** Naruto

**Disclaimer :** Sasuke et Sakura ne sont pas à moi, j'peux m'en passer (menteuse XD !!!), par contre Itachi ... Hm ? Non plus ?

**Moi : Bon, c'est ma première fic, soyez compréhensifs si je vous martyrise un peu, hein ?**

**Sasuke : Tu vois quoi par "martyriser" ? --**

**Sakura : Kyaaa XD ! Tu veux faire une fic avec moi et Sasuke ?**

**Sasuke : …**

**Moi : Allez allez, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Sasu , je ne laisserai pas cette folle t'avoir ! …car tu es à moi !**

**Sasuke : Urgh !**

**Sakura : ¤¤**

**Moi : Je déconnais ! Tu sais qu'il n'y a qu'Itachi pour moi ! Muhahahaha !!!**

**Sakura : UU**

**Sasuke : Itachiiii… **

**Moi : Bon, on va se calmer les enfants, hein ' ! Allez, c'est parti !**

**ça, c'est moi**

_là, c'est les pensées (coupables) de Sasuke et Sakura

* * *

_

**Premier chapitre**

Un matin pluvieux au village caché de Konoha… (Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ferait toujours beau, hein ?)

Aujourd'hui, pas de mission en vue pour notre équipe n°7 (composée de Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno et Naruto Uzumaki, sous la direction de Maître Kakashi Hatake). Du coup, tout le monde à la maison ! (wééé!)

Nous retrouvons donc Sasuke, dans son appartement, où il vit seul.

Allongé dans son lit, un livre dans les mains (un exemplaire de Icha Icha Paradise, exemplaire qu'il cachait jalousement sous son lit - bah oui, qu'auraient pensés ses coéquipiers s'ils apprenaient que la manie - perversité (?) - de Kakashi-sensei l'avait atteinte ???), Sasuke s'ennuyait à mourir. Dehors, la tempête annoncée pointait le bout de son nez. La pluie s'abattait drue depuis un moment et le vent s'était mis à souffler en grosses rafales. Il vit soudain un linge voler en passant devant sa fenêtre.

- … -.-

Puis :

- Zut, j'ai oublié de ramasser le linge…

**toujours aussi imperturbable lui ! Ca faisait quand même 3 jours qu'il pleuvait sans arrêt !!! J'aime lui trouver ce genre de petits défauts, ça le rend plus humain XD **

Comme quoi, Sasuke, idole de l'académie ninja, star adulée de toutes les filles, commettait aussi parfois quelques bourdes **il est peut être bon à l'école et en ninjutsu, mais question ménage, hum hum…**.

Le vent était devenu vraiment violent et quand Sasuke sorti dans le jardin, il faillit bien s'envoler par dessus des toits (mais il fut seulement décoiffé, ce qui, en soit, est déjà assez terrible). Sur le fil à linge, il ne restait plus qu'un vieux t-shirt, trempé et encore plus sale qu'avant lavage. Il le prit quand même en se disant que ça ferait toujours une serpillière de plus (qu'il jeta sur le tas de serpillière, anciennement linge, qui atteignait quand même bientôt les 2 m – il ne jetait le tout que lorsque que le tas atteignait les 3 m 50, ce qui lui laissait encore de la marge). Mais c'est vrai que ça ne l'embêtait pas vraiment, car en faite, la plupart de son linge était envoyé au pressing du quartier ("Venez au pressing de la Feuille Magique !!! La Feuille qui efface les taches aussi biens qu'un jutsu d'illusions !!!") **c'est comme ça quand on a les moyens…** **Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il fait de la lessive par plaisir ? Ou alors qu'il ne lave lui-même que ses serpillières ??? Interview de Sasuke-kun très bientôt sur ce mystère !!! Sasuke : … **

Il s'apprêtait à rentrer lorsqu'il cru entendre des bruits étranges venant de la maison même. _On aurait dit le bruit d'une chenille rongeant un morceau de gruyère gâté_, se dit-il. Ses sens aiguisés de ninja ne le trompaient que très rarement. Il se concentra davantage, essayant de capter le moindre son suspect, mais il n'entendit plus que le sifflement du vent dans les fentes des fenêtres de l'étages. Un frisson glacé lui parcourut le long du dos, il essuya distraitement une goutte de sueur sur son front. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre, de gros nuages noirs s'amoncelaient dans le ciel, l'air était lourd, étouffant. Sasuke finit par se dire qu'il s'était sûrement trompé quant aux bruits et rentra se mettre à l'abri. Prévoyant, il décida de fermer toutes les ouvertures, portes et fenêtres, afin d'éviter un quelconque accident dû à la tempête. Enfin, il revint dans sa chambre, enleva ses vêtements trempés et s'allongea sur le lit, scrutant le plafond, plongé dans la pénombre, une main dans son pantalon (il a enfilé un bas de pyjama… anciennement serpillière).

_Sasuke :Quel temps ! Heureusement que toutes les missions ont étés suspendues… Je me demande se que font les autres. Ah zut, voilà que la télé déconne… Arf, et merde, y a vraiment rien à faire…_

Il continua à marmonner et à grommeler pendant un moment **je le fais vraiment très grognon XD ! **lorsque qu'il entendit de nouveau un bruit, comme si quelque chose se traînait à l'étage. Il se tu immédiatement, le corps figé dans l'attente d'une attaque (ou quoique se soit d'autre), les frissons parcourant son corps, tendu. Soudain, quelqu'un (ou quelque chose) frappa violemment, faisant résonner les coups dans toute la maison, le faisant sursauter. Les coups s'arrêtèrent puis reprirent avec plus de force et d'insistance. Sasuke, qui était toujours sur son lit, la main toujours dans le froc, se leva enfin, se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui, avec un temps pareil, pouvait venir lui rendre visite. Le vent s'engouffra avec une violence inouïe quand il ouvrit la porte, envoyant s'envoler ses rouleaux de jutsus qu'il avait étalé sur la table du salon (pour des soi-disant révisions) et soulevant un nuage de poussière. Un éclair illumina un instant le ciel, laissant apparaître dans l'embrasure une silhouette sombre encapuchonnée, dégoulinante d'eau...

- Aaarghh ! s'écria Sasuke en s'écartant violemment de la porte, glissa en arrière et se retrouva le cul par terre.

La silhouette s'agita, puis elle se mit à parler :

- Euh… Sasuke, tu me fais entrer ? Il fait un temps horrible dehors !

Sasuke, se ressaisissant enfin, reconnu sa co-équipière, Sakura. _Sasuke :_ _Argh, la honte, je me suis laissé avoir à cause de cette ambiance morbide et j'ai même crié devant elle… J'en ai presque pissé dans mon froc… _Il aurait voulu refermer cette porte, en faisant comme si rien ne c'était passé. Mais voilà, Sakura, lasse d'attendre en vain une réponse de Sasuke, s'était déjà introduite dans le vestibule, mettant de l'eau partout. Sasuke pesta intérieurement. Elle refermait déjà la porte, mettant fin au mini cyclone qui venait de dévaster l'appartement.

- Ah là là, quel temps ! se plaignit-elle. Jamais vu ça !

Puis, voyant Sasuke toujours assis au sol :

- Bah, Sasuke, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi t'es par terre ?

Elle devint rouge fluo en se rendant compte de la tenue de Sasuke, la regardant depuis le sol. _Sakura : Hum hum, Sasuke torse nu, faut que je trouve un moyen de rester un peu plus longtemps que prévu… _Il se releva précipitamment, se sentant vraiment stupide et se maudissant d'avoir été surpris dans cette position gênante par une fille, par CETTE fille, justement ! S'il y avait bien une personne qu'il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle le visse dans un état de faiblesse (à part Naruto, mais ça, c'est une autre histoire ), c'était bien Sakura ! Il se sentit le rouge monter aux joues, ce qu'il se dépêcha de réprimer, en vain. Enfin, quand il repris un peu de contenance et retrouvé son ton froid habituel :

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? T'as pas vu le temps qu'il fait ?

- Pardon, je te dérange peut être ! J-je voulais juste t'apporter ça… _Oui oui, jouons les gentilles filles _

Il remarqua alors qu'elle tenait dans ses mains un énorme panier, recouvert d'une serviette à carreaux rouge et blanc.

- …

- Je me suis dit que tu ne devais plus avoir grand-chose dans le frigo parce que ça fait quand même plus d'une semaine que tu n'es pas venu faire les courses (c'est l'épicière qui me l'a dit)… **l'épicière était une fervente fan du père de Saké-kun **

_Sasuke : Hééé c'est quoi cette conspiration ??? On m'espionne depuis quand ???_

- …et comme j'ai entendu dire que la tempête allait durer au moins 3 jours, j'avais peur que tu meurs de faim. Bon, ben, voilà, je vais rentrer chez moi ! Désolée de t'avoir fait peur !

_Sasuke : Zut, elle s'en est rendue compte…_

Elle avait dit le tout très vite, osant à peine regarder dans sa direction (enfin, en jetant quand même quelques coup d'œil lubrique) **n'oublions pas que c'est de Sakura dont on parle… **

- Euh, Sakura ! Attends !

_Sakura : Et voilà, comme prévu, héhéhé…_

Elle avait déjà la main sur la poignée, prête à partir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de venir ? Enfin, pourquoi tu te préoccupes de moi comme ça ? T'es vraiment pas très maligne des fois…

Sasuke se sentait vraiment stupide : il ne savait vraiment plus se qu'il faisait ! Cette fille le rendait dingue. Pourquoi était-il aussi froid avec elle ? Alors qu'en vérité, ça l'avait quand même touché (un peu) que quelqu'un ai pensé à lui.

- Ah, excuse-moi…dit tristement Sakura. _S'il ne craque pas avec cette mine de chien battu, alors je ne m'appelle plus Haruno !_

Il se sentit stupide de l'avoir rendue triste et dit sans s'en rendre compte :

- Euh, Sakura, merci d'avoir penser à moi…

_Sakura : YEEEESSSSSSS XD !!!_

Celle-ci se retourna, surprise **(elle joue bien la comédie, hein ? Sakura : très fière) **des paroles de son équipier. Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés, une lueur d'incompréhension dans le regard **son air habituel quoi, elle comprend jamais grand-chose XD ! **. Il se sentit tout nu tout d'un coup (ce qui était pratiquement le cas) et grommela en prenant le panier des mains de Sakura :

- Tu devrais rester ici au moins jusqu'à que ça se calme un peu dehors **euh, Sasuke, elle a dit que la tempête allait durer au moins 3 jours --. **Enlève tes vêtements mouillés, tu vas attraper la crève sinon.

_Sakura : Hahaha, enfin les choses sérieuses …_

Sur ce, il se retourna en emportant le panier dans la cuisine. S'il s'était retourné si vite, c'était surtout pour ne pas qu'elle voit la rougeur s'emparer de son visage.

Elle enleva son imper mais se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas beaucoup protégé de la pluie : en effet, ses vêtements étaient trempé, lui collant à la peau, sans cacher grand-chose de ses formes **bon, y en a pas tant que ça, mais bon… **. Sasuke choisit ce (mauvais ? Sasuke : Hé, j'ai pas fait exprès è.é !) moment pour revenir avec une serviette :

- Tiens, prend ça et essuie-t…

Il s'arrêta net en se retrouvant en face d'une Sakura dont la rougeur du visage augmentait, virant bientôt au prune.

- Euh…ah… t-tu…

- J-je…euh…

Sasuke se retourna précipitamment, lui jetant dans la figure la serviette, virant lui aussi au prune **(ouais ouais, fais pas ta Sainte Nitouche, mon p'tit Saké-kun, je sais très bien que t'as bien maté, héhéhé… Sasuke : QU'EST-CE QUE TU RACONTE ESPECE D'OBSEDEE !!! Gné ? Ton pyjama ne serait pas trop serré tout d'un coup ou j'ai la berlue ? Sasuke : je vais la tuer…)**.

- Euh hum, euh, tu n'as qu'à aller dans m-ma chambre **qu'est-ce que je disais… **prendre des vêtements secs… C'est à gauche, au b-bout du couloir. J'vais faire à manger.

- O-ok… **vas-y Saku-chan, je sais très bien que tu meurs d'envie de visiter sa chambre ;-D **

_**A suivre…**_

* * *

**Moi : Bon bah, Sasuke à l'air un peu niais, là, mais bon… Je le fais vraiment passer pour un imbécile et un pervers, non ? Sakura n'est pas mieux…**

**Sasuke : Hum hum …**

**Moi : J'aime bien le rendre un peu maladroit et nul !**

**Sakura : Hééé, Sasuke, il est pas nuuul TT !**

**Moi : Je sais pas encore qui va intervenir dans cette histoire, mais bon, pour l'instant, y a pas de couples prévus…**

**Sasuke : ouf**

**Sakura : Bah ? Et Sasuke et moi alors ???**

**Moi : …à moins que d'ici là, je ne change d'avis, héhéhé… **

**Sasuke : sadique TT**

**Sakura : XD !**

**Dire qu'à l'origine, c'était une fic très sérieuse et très romantique et tout et tout XD ! Désolée d'en avoir fait un truc aussi débile XD !!!**

**Euh… la prochaine fois, j'essaierai d'intervenir un peu moins dans l'histoire XD ! (ça vaut aussi pour toi Saké-kun) (Sasuke : t'as qu'à pas raconter des conneries aussi… -- et puis, c'est quoi ce surnom débile ???) (Gné ? C'est meugnon Saké-kun ! Le saké, c'est fort et bon à la fois !) (Sasuke : … j'abandonne)**

**Héhéhé, j'suis horrible avec Sasuke XD ! C'est parce que je trouve son image de garçon "parfait" et "lisse" trop louche XD !!! **

**Sasuke : c'est toi qui est louche…**

**Bon, c'est débile mais j'aimerai bien que vous de disiez ce que vous en pensez …**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Titre :** La tempête du siècle

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch, dit Potchi

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** C'est du débile, voilà, c'est dit.

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (J'ai essayé d'être un peu plus gentille avec eux cette fois-ci ! SasuSaku : Menteuse )

**Disclaimer :** Qui ? Quoi ?

**Note :** Voilà le chap 2. Je me suis dit que quand même, c'est un SasuSaku, j'pourrais bien les laisser flirter un peu... Au fait, j'avais oublié de dire qu'on considère qu'ils ont 17/18 ans (pour pouvoir faire _certaines choses_), mais mentalement, ils sont restés bloqués à 12 SasuSaku : TT. LOL

**ça, c'est moi**

_Là, c'est les pensées (coupables) de Sasuke et Sakura

* * *

_

_**Chapitre 2**_

Sakura se retrouva dans la chambre de Sasuke. Celle-ci était grande, plutôt propre comparé au salon, avec un grand lit près d'une verrière et un poste de télé en face. L'armoire se trouvait à sa droite. Elle en ouvrit les battant pour se trouver devant une garde robe dans les tons fluorescents.

_Sakura : Bah dis donc, Sasuke a des drôle de goût question fringues… _

Elle trouva quand même quelque chose de mettable, un vieux t-shirt bleu et un short blanc **bah tien, pour changer un peu… **qu'elle déposa sur le lit. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua le livre qu'avait oublié Sasuke sur le drap…

_Sakura : Tiens donc… Icha Icha paradise ? C'est pas le bouquin de Kakashi ça ?... ... sur le lit se Sasuke ?... ... cogite cogite _**intelligente, elle ???**_... ... mais... est-ce que... par hasard ???... ... Kakashi... et Sasuke ??? Ensemble ??? NON !!! _**et hop, à côté de la plaque... **

Sakura s'assit sur le lit, abasourdie par sa découverte. Kakashi avec Sasuke ? Non, impossible... mais pourtant... Soudain, elle releva, une lueur de défi dans les yeux (à la Lee) :

_Sakura : Puisque c'est ainsi _**nous reviendrons jeudi... oups, désolée !**_, je me jure de le reconquérir coûte que coûte ¤¤ !!!_ **vaille que vaille, maille que maille, il n'y a que maille qui m'aille ! désolée -- **_Sasuke-kun, à nous deux !!!_ **elle se fait vraiment des films la pauvre fille... **

Elle se déshabilla rapidement, retourna voir dans l'armoire et dénicha un kimono léger rose pâle, presque transparent, assez provoquant en tout cas **question : que fait un kimono rose pâle dans les vêtements de Sasuke ? Serait-ce qu'il aime porter ce genre de vêtement féminin ? Réponse très prochainement !!! Sasuke : … **pour faire tourner la tête à n'importe quel homme.

_Sakura : hin hin hin...¤¤_

Pendant ce temps, Sasuke dans la cuisine ne préparait pas du tout le déjeuner. Les mains appuyées sur la table, le souffle court, les yeux exorbités, il se remettait de la vision indécente de son amie. Il revit les formes moulées par les vêtements mouillés, formes qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment remarqué avant. Il se serait cru à la cérémonie de miss t-shirt mouillé ! Il baissa la tête et vis "ce-qu'il-n'était-pas-bienséant-d'avoir-devant-une-dame". Il releva la tête et la secoua pour en sortir les images sulfureuses de sa Sakura qui commençaient à envahir son esprit.

_Sasuke : la vache, faut vraiment que je me calme... Bon, trouvons quelque chose à faire... Ah oui, j'avais dis que j'allais faire la bouffe. Voyons voir ce qu'il y a dans le panier... _

Il y trouva toutes sortes de choses (comestibles ou non), genre : du riz, des bretelles, une bouteille de saké, un billet (qu'il mis dans sa poche discrètement), des ramens, des œufs, une petite culotte en dentelle (oups ! qu'il mis également dans sa poche, discrètement – en même temps, il eu une vision fugitive de Sakura dedans, qu'il rangea dans un coin de sa tête (pour plus tard)), du pain, etc…

Dans la chambre de Sasuke, Sakura, revêtue de son yukata, farfouillait dans l'armoire de Sasuke en vue de trouver quel genre de sous-vêtements celui-ci portait (et d'en ramener un avec elle si possible pour se vanter auprès d'Ino).

_Sakura : Ah ! Voilà ! _se dit-elle en extirpant un de dessous le tas de vêtements **euh, c'est des vêtements sales, là...**.

Elle brandit victorieusement son trophée : un vieux slip bleu avec devant un éventail et derrière écrit "Itachi, tu l'as dans l'cul !" **Itachi en a un avec écrit devant "Sasuke, j't'encule à sec", c'est ça la nouvelle ligne de sous-vêtements à la mode des Uchiha**, déjà porté apparemment. Elle le mis discrètement dans la poche de sa robe sur le lit **non non, ces histoires de slip, c'est pas si absurde que ça, une copine m'a raconter une fois qu'elle connaissait une fille qui en avait sorti un de son mec devant ses copines et son mec qui était là aussi, a sorti :"mais c'est celui que j'avais hier !"... sans commentaire**. Bon, où allait-elle pouvoir fouiller maintenant ? Elle se pencha, regarda sous le lit, derrière la télé, sur le balcon... Elle ne trouva en tout et pour tout qu'une vingtaine de Playboy **la version ninja, j'vous raconte pas les détails **(elle resta un peu con devant le nombre pages qu'elles ne pouvait tourner parce qu'elle semblaient toutes collées), planqués ça et là. Rien d'intéressant donc. Bon, tant pis. Elle se mis devant le miroir, arrangea un peu ses cheveux, enleva son bandeau, se réarrangea les cheveux. Elle remarqua que ses sous-vêtements se voyait pratiquement à travers le tissus de son kimono et elle rougis un peu, mais se souvenant de sa promesse de récupérer Sasuke, elle enleva carrément son soutien-gorge (et le coton de rembourrage avec, malheureusement). Bon voilà, si elle ne se faisait pas violer, se serait un miracle ! **elle est timbrée celle-là** Sur ce, elle se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la cuisine...

Sasuke, dans la cuisine ne savait pas quoi faire à manger, alors il avait juste mis l'eau à chauffer pour faire des ramens. Pendant qu'il attendait, il se permis de repenser à Sakura ( vous savez, ce qu'il avait mis de côté pour plus tard ?).

_Sasuke : Elle porte vraiment ce genre de choses ? J'm'attendais pas à ça de sa part... Hm... Peut être que c'est pour moi qu'elle fait ça ? Euh, dans ce cas, est-ce que ça voudrait dire que... ... que... non, impossible... qu'elle pose pour Playboy ??? _**qui a dit qu'il était intelligent ???**

Choqué (agréablement choqué quand même) par sa découverte, il mis une bonne dizaine de minutes à s'apercevoir que Sakura se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, le regardant de son regard émeraude.

- Sasuke ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

- Gné ? fit-il en sortant de sa rêverie.

…et resta cloué sur place quand il vit Sakura dans un kimono ultra-sexy-transparent-rose-qui-déchire-quand-même-quand-il-est-porté-par-une-fille.

_Sasuke : P'tain ! Comment elle ose porter mon kimono préféré-chéri-et-adoré-que-j'aime-trop-parce-qu'il-me-rend-super-sexy !!! _

Porté par sa colère aveuglante, il se précipita sur Sakura, près à le lui ôter de force. Sakura le regardait sans trop comprendre se qui se passait.

_Sakura : J'en étais sûre !!! OoOoui, viole-moi, Sasuke !!! J'savais qu'il ne pourrait pas résister !_

Soudain, Sasuke s'arrêta brusquement à deux pas d'elle. La colère qu'il ressentait redescendit d'un coup quand il se rendit compte de ce qu'il allait faire à celle qu'il... aimait.

_Sasuke : OO j'me suis traumatisé !_

Sakura ne comprenant pas la situation, continua de regarder Sasuke avec une incompréhension grandissante. Pourquoi s'être arrêté d'un seul coup ? Tout avait si bien commencé ! Sakura se renfrogna dans son fort intérieur.

Sasuke, reprenant ses esprits, leva la main et effleura tendrement la joue de Sakura, qui resta bouche bée devant ce geste inattendu.

- Tu es magnifique Sakura (même si c'est mon kimono à moi).

**ayé, y joue les lovers maintenant --**

Elle rougit délicatement (Sakura : des heures et des heures d'entraînements, croyez-moi !), n'osant regarder Sasuke en face. Celui-ci lui souleva son menton doucement, approchant son visage du sien. Son regard sombre plongea dans celui, aigue marine, de Sakura, qui semblait hypnotisée. Elle senti son souffle court caresser ses lèvres, qu'elle entrouvrit, aspirant au baiser de celui qu'elle aimait (et qu'elle soupçonnait d'être gay --). Sasuke effleura de ses lèvres celles de sa partenaire, la faisant se languir davantage...

Pffffffiuuuuu pfffiiuu... pft... keuf keuf ! s'époumona alors la bouilloire **Oui oui, la bouilloire a du mal, c'est une vieille bouilloire voyez-vous, elle était déjà là lorsque Sasuke tétait encore le téton de sa maman et sa sœur (de la bouilloire pas de la mère) avait loyalement suivi Itachi (en faite, il avait été la voler, parce qu'il avait toujours voulu l'avoir et que sa maman ne voulait pas qu'il y touche – ce qui fut une bonne raison pour la tuer celle-là). Bref, revenons à nos moutons...**

Sasuke se recula, mettant fin **Pff, ça à même pas vraiment commencé --… Sakura : Elle va se taire à la fin !!!** à leur étreinte. Il poussa un soupir aussi gros que lui (enfin, que sa connerie) et alla éteindre le feu qui avait commencé à prendre aux rideaux. Sakura resta figée, perdue dans ses pensées.

_Sakura : J'arrive pas à croire ! Sasuke m'a embrassé (enfin, presque) ! Mais... et Kakashi alors ? Il faut que je le lui demande, mais... comment lui demander ça ? C'est plutôt indiscret comme question..._

Pendant que Sakura continuait à penser inutilement, Sasuke, bien qu'il semblait s'occuper du feu qui se propageait de plus en plus, était lui aussi perdu dans ses pensées.

_Sasuke : J'arrive pas à croire ce que j'ai fais... Je me demande jusqu'où ça aurait été, parce que, bon, habillée comme ça, j'aurai pas fait long feu, moi ! Hum ?... Feu ? FEU !!!_

Il se réveilla enfin pour de bon, affolé et jeta un verre d'eau **parce que tu crois que c'est avec ça que tu vas éteindre un incendie ??? Sasuke : Hé, j'y peux rien, c'est toi qui a mis ce verre là !** sur les flammes qui s'étendaient maintenant aussi sur la table de la cuisine. Au son de l'eau se transformant en vapeur (ça fait _psshhh_), Sakura, oubliant ses préoccupations, se réveilla et se mit à courir dans tout les sens, complètement affolée !

Sakura ! Aide-moi au lieu de courir comme une imbécile !

Heureusement, celle-ci s'arrêta net au son de sa voix et vint aussitôt l'aider à éteindre les flammes en remplissant des baquets d'eau.

Au bout de 20 minutes, la cuisine fut noire de suie, la table carbonisée, Sakura et Sasuke, carbonisés **non, je déconne ! on reprend : **aussi noir que le reste. Assis par terre, parmis les débris cramés, ils étaient essoufflés.

- On l'a échappé belle dis donc !

- Tu l'as dis, Sakura !

- Pour un peu on cramait tout les deux. Heureusement qu'on s'en est rendu compte rapidement. **rapidement ???**

- Ouais... mais on était un peu... occupé à ce moment-là.

- Ah oui... En tout cas, t'es vraiment arrivé noir, toi !

- Tu t'es regardée ? T'es pas mieux !

Et soudain, épuisés par les efforts qu'ils avaient fait, ils éclatèrent de rire, s'affalèrent comme des demeurés sur le sol super crade. Au bout d'un moment, les larmes aux yeux d'avoir trop ri, Sasuke, enfin un peu calmé, dit :

- Bah, on est bon pour aller se prendre une douche, maintenant. Tu viens ?

Il se leva et tendit la main à une Sakura qui, déjà sur le cul d'avoir vu Sasuke rire comme un malade, se mit à rougir à l'idée de la suggestion de celui-ci. Elle vit qu'il n'osait pas la regarder, la tête tournée vers la porte, mais la rougeur de ses oreilles le trahissait. Elle sourit tendrement pour elle-même et pris la main tendue pour se lever.

_A suivre…_

* * *

Moi : Voilàààà ! Ca vous a plu ?

Sasuke : J'passe encore pour un débile... C'est quoi cette histoire de kimono rose transparent ?

Moi : Bah, je voulais quelque chose de sexy pour Sakura. J'y peux rien si tu l'avais mal planqué !

Sasuke : Hé, c'est pas à moi, ça !!!

Sakura : Pourtant tu serais mignon dedans XD !

Moi : Oui, c'est vrai ça XD !

Sasuke : --

Moi : Viens par là Saké-kun !

Sasuke : (Saké-kun ? Elle sort ce surnom débile chaque fois qu'elle a quelque chose derrière la tête celle-là --)

Sakura : ATTRAPE LE, POTCHI XD !!!

Moi : Je l'tiens XD !!! Vas y Sakura XD !!!

(hop hop, fout à poil Sasuke et lui enfile le kimono rose)

Moi, Sakura : ç

Sasuke : TT

Voilà! Review please !

PS : la bouilloire a été récupérée en assez bon état et est parti en convalescence chez sa sœur, donc si vous voulez avoir des nouvelles, reviewez (?) moi XD !


	3. Petites réponses aux reviews

**Cassandra :** J'espère que ton écran est propre si tu mangeais en lisant ma fic ! Sinon, bah non, c'est pô moi l'obsédée XD ! C'est eux d'abord, ils font que des choses louches XD ! SasuSaku : Regardez cette menteuse --…

Moi : Hé, fermez là vous deux !!! C'est MOI qui parle XD ! Pigé ???

SasuSaku : --

Et pi merci pour tes reviews XD !

**Athenais :** Oui oui, Sasuke en kimono sexy, c'est un fantasme inavoué (lol) ! Pour les quiproquos, c'est loin d'être fini XD ! Ils sont tellement crétins parfois XD !

**SuperBahamut :** Oui, c'est clair, j'ai un peu perdu les pédales sur cette fic, j'sais même pas si ça va me mener quelque part !

**Yunapix :** Contente que ça te fasse rire ! Oui, c'est vrai, ils sont vraiment débile, hein ?

SasuSaku : Euh, elle a dit que la débile, c'était toi… (elle a raison)

Moi : Ah oui ? Même pas vrai XD ! Sinon, la petite bouilloire, elle va bien, un peu cramée du dessous (merci Saké-kun --). Itachi en prend bien soin, il lui prend son bain tout les jours, lui récure son bec, etc… Oui oui, Itachi est très chochotte avec ce genre de petit objet, il trouve ça trop mignon, c'est son petit péché, héhé.

**Sae :** Délirante ? Bah merci ! j'avoue que le me suis bien marrée à écrire ces deux chapitres !

**Petitraziel :** Oui, Sasuke paraît parfait, même je suis qu'intérieurement, ça doit pas être loin de ce que je lui fait penser !

Sasuke : T'as vu ça où, toi ? --

Moi : Peuh ! C'est parce que t'aime faire ta sainte Nitouche, voilà tout ! t'aime te faire désirer, hein ?

Sasuke : T'es vraiment tordue, toi -- …

Moi : Héhéhé XD !

**Darkshadow999 :** Ah oui ? Tu aimes mais interventions ? J'vais continuer alors XD ! Y en a qui vont pleurer, héhéhé XD !

SasuSaku : TT

Moi : Sinon oui, pour bientôt, l'interview exclu de Saké-kun ! Révélations exclusives sur sa vie privée XD !!!

Sasuke : Héééé OO !

Moi : Eh oui, découvrez enfin tout les dessous de la vie de Sasuke, jusqu'à quel marque de PQ il utilise XD ! (j'ai fais une petite enquête chez lui dernièrement)

Sasuke : TT

Moi : Par contre, non, j'suis pas vraiment fan de ce couple non plus, à vrai dire , ça explique pourquoi je prends autant de plaisir à leur en mettre plein le gueule XD !

SasuSaku : On confirme, elle ne nous aime pas. On souffre TT !

Moi : Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je les aime pas, ils sont toujours en train de se plaindre et de raconter des mensonges XD !!!

SasuSaku : TTTT

* * *

Bah, MERCI tout le monde pour aimer ma (première) fic XD !

D'ailleurs, pour vous remercier, je me suis dis que se serait gentil de vous faire un piti dessin de Saké-kun dans son pyjama-serpillère ou alors de Sakura dans son kimono transparent, ce sera comme vous voulez !

SasuSaku : Hou la menteuse, c'est juste pour avoir des reviews -- !

Moi : XD !


	4. Chapitre 3

**Titre :** La tempête du siècle

**Auteure :** Hotchpotch, dit Hotchi et Potchi, deux en un !

**Base :** Naruto

**Genre :** C'est du débile, voilà, c'est dit.

**Pairing :** SasuSaku (vous croyez que j'allais les laisser se peloter tranquille ça se voit que vous ne me connaissez pas, héhé… SasuSaku : TT)

**Disclaimer :** Qui ? Quoi ?

**Note :** Hop hop, 3ème chapitre ! Oui oui, je sais, j'ai mis trèèèès longtemps à l'écrire cette suite, gomen, vraiment TT, mais comme j'avais plein d'autres idées de fics, j'l'ai un peu laisser de côté ! Bon, sinon, la température augmente (ah bon, il faisait déjà chaud dans le précédent – _cf chap 2_ ? ). Bon, là, c'est plus pour les enfants, attention les yeux… dans tout les sens du terme, héhé. Attention, scène chaude de douche ! (Arf ! lol)

**(ça, c'est moi)**

_Là, c'est les pensées (coupables) de Sasuke et Sakura_

**Nami Himura :  
**Contente que ça te plaise XD ! Hé, si tu fais des dessins, j'veux voir XD !

**Athenais :  
**Euh... pleure pas XD ! Cette fois-ci, c'est un chap et ta scène sous la douche, tu vas l'avoir XD !

**Sae :  
**J'suis contente que tu suive ma fic ! J'espère que la suite te feras aussi marrer ! En fait, c'est pas vraiment que je les aime pas, mais en fait, quand ils sont ensemble, ils peuvent être mignon, mais tous seuls, ils m'énervent. En tout cas, dans le mange, ils m'énervent parfois XD !

**Cassy :  
**Wé XD ! Salut Cassy ! Moi, voyons, une âme pure comme moi ne peux en AUCUN cas être une obsédée comme ces deux-là O-) ! J'te jure que ça vient d'eux, uniquement d'eux XD !  
SasuSaku : Menteuse -.-

**Sakura Li :  
**Yeah, je suis contente que tu t'exerce avec ma fic (du coup, je vais faire un effort pour faire encore moins de fautes !). Comme ça, si tu as une bonne note, ce sera grâce à moi XD ! Si c'est une mauvaise, eh ben, j'y suis pour rien... J'espère que continueras à me lire !

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

****

Sakura suivit docilement Sasuke dans le couloir, jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne lui avait pas lâché la main. Ils entrèrent dans la pièceéclairée par une lumière froide qui ébloui un peu Sakura **(héhé, j'avais bien dit, attention les yeux !)**. Toujours main dans la main, Sasuke se dirigea vers la douche mais soudain... Pfuiiit... BAAAAM ! BOUM ! BADABOUM ! PIF ! PAF ! PROUT ! **(bon, ok, j'me calme... C'était quoi ce "prout" ? Sasuke ? Hé, tu pète pas pendant mes fic, s'il te plait è.é !)** La raison de tout ce tapage ? Le saut périlleux arrière que venait d'exécuter notre play-boy national à cause d'un pied malencontreusement posé sur une petite voiture en plastique qui traînait là** (qu'est-ce que ça fout là, me demanderez-vous ? Eh bien Sasuke aime avoir ses jouets avec lui quand il prend son bain. Pas vous ? Vous en serez plus dans l'interview de Sasu, prochainement ! A l'origine, c'était une savonnette, mais comme c'est une blague vieille comme le monde, j'ai trouvé autre chose ! Sasu : Ma voiture TT) **et son atterrissage plutôt brutal, la tête la première sur le carrelage. Et Sakura, me direz-vous ? Eh bien, elle n'eut pas le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, qu'elle aussi effectua un triple arrière piqué avant de rejoindre son cher et tendre sur le sol. En effet, pendant tout ce temps, ils ne s'étaient pas lâcher la main **(c'est beau l'amour, hein ?)**. Les deux tourtereaux se retrouvèrent donc dans les vap, allongé sur un carrelage froidà moitié défringué, comme de vieilles serpillières **(comme c'est poétique TT !)**.

Dehors, la tempête faisait rage, les éclairs aveuglant, suivis de grondements tonitruantécrasant le village sous une pluie battante. Le vent soufflait en rafales puissantes dans les ruelles désertes, emportant tout sur son passage. La tempête s'était bel et bien installée pour un moment.

**(Après ce petit interlude météorologique, revenons voir où en sont nos deux tourtereaux dans la demeure des Uchiha. Espérons qu'ils soient revenus à eux... (j'vais pas faire dix pages de météo en attendant qu'ils se réveillent, hein è.é !)**

**Donc, voilà, zoom sur la salle de bain... (ZOOOOM ! bruit du zoom))**

Sur le sol de la salle de bain, gisaient deux corps sans vie **(oups ! désolée, c'était une blague :)**, non en fait, seulement inconscient. **(QUOI ? Merde, faut les réveillé ! Balance un sceau d'eau en pixel depuis son clavier pour les réveiller)**.

Sasuke commença au bout d'un moment à remuer **(ouf !)** et entrouvrit un œilébloui par la lumière qui se réverbérait sur le carrelage. Il se hissa difficilement sur un coude et réussi non sans malà s'asseoir. Un mal de crâne lui vrillait les tempes, comme si on lui avait balancé un sol à la figure **(oui oui, c'est le sol qui vient à lui quand il tombe, pas l'inverse, un Uchiha ne trébuche jamais ! Voir explication plus approfondie dans l'interview à venir !)**. Il gémit de douleur et porta sa main libre sur son front, puis à l'arrière de son crâne à la recherche d'éventuelles lésions. Il tomba sur une bosse nouvellement née qui lui arracha des larmes de douleur. Décidément, la douleur était vraiment trop insupportable alors il décida de se reévanouir. Et BANG ! Nouvelle bosse pour tenir compagnie à la première.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Sakura se réveilla enfin, un peu perdue. Pourquoi son lit était si dur ? Elle mit un peu de temps à se rendre compte qu'elle était en fait par terre. Elle se sentait vaseuse et avait un putain de mal de crâne. Quand elle voulut bouger ses mains, elle se rendit compte que sa droite était bloquée. Alors, elle tourna la tête voir le pourquoi de l'immobilisation de sa main et poussa un hurlement qui fit trembler les murs. Une chose immonde, toute poilue, noire avec deux grands yeux rouges globuleux la fixait d'un air douloureux **(ça existe ça ?)**. Son cri se répercuta sur les murs lisses et décru en écho de plus en plus faibles, laissant place à nouveauà un silence angoissant. Une sueur froide lui parcouru le corps et elle tremblait de tout ses membres. Enfin, au bout d'un long moment, comme le monstre ne semblait pas vouloir l'attaquer, elle décida d'essayer de bouger. Elle rampa sur quelques centimètres et se retourna voir ce que la bête faisait. C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte, vu d'ici, que la bête en question n'était autre que... Sasuke lui-même, les deux bosses saillants dans sa chevelure noire. Elle poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement et se frappa le front d'avoir été aussi stupide **(pourtant elle est pas blonde)**. Ce qui fut fatal, car elle crut bien un instant qu'elle allait s'évanouir de nouveau. Elle regarda autour d'elle et se rappela l'origine de leur petite excursion dans la salle de bain. En effet, ils étaient vraiment tout les deux dans un état lamentable. Elle essaya de faire lâcher prise Sasuke qui était bougrement bien agrippé à sa main, mais finit par laisser tomber. Elle rampa alors jusqu'à la douche, traînant un Sasuke toujours inconscient derrière elle. Elle grimpa dans la douche, faisant une nouvelle bosse à son Sasu d'amour qui se cogna contre le rebord dans un bruit creux **(hop ! et de trois !)**. Elle se hissa difficilement jusqu'au bouton de douche et alluma l'eau. Une vapeur s'éleva dans la pièce, recouvrant les murs de buée. Elle sentit l'eau chaude la réchauffer et elle retrouva un peu de force pour hisser maladroitement Sasuke dans la douche avec elle.

Sous le jet d'eau, ses paupières commencèrent à bouger et il repris enfin connaissance. L'eau chaude sur son corps lui faisait du bien et diminuait son mal de crâne. Il se demanda se qu'il faisait sous la douche et tourna la tête pour voir Sakura, trempée dans son kimono encore plus transparent, appuyée comme lui contre le mur. Elle avait le souffle un peu court de l'avoir traîné jusque là. Elle ne le regardait pas, semblant un peu perdue dans ses pensées **(en réalité, elle est à moitié dans les vap, mais bon, on va pas gâcher le plaisir de Sasu, hein)**. Il en profita pour l'observer **( z'avez-vous c't'obsédé !)**. Elle semblait tellement fragile, frêle et innocente, assise sous l'eau chaude qui coulait sur sa peau. En la regardant ainsi, il sentit son cœur s'emballer, commencer à battre d'une manière folle, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de sa poitrine **(et sauter sur le carrelage pour s'enfuir en laissant une traînée de sang derrière lui... mais ce ne fut pas évidemment le cas, sinon, la fic se terminerait là)**.

Comme si elle avait sentit son regard, elle se tourna vers lui et rencontra ses yeux. Un long silence suivit, chacun perdu dans le regard de l'autre. Et soudain, Sasuke se pencha et l'embrassa fougueusement, ne pouvant plus se retenir davantage. Sakura lui rendit son baiser aussi follement, les mains dans la chevelure de jais **(en évitant quand même les trois bosses, sinonça fait mal et ça casse un peu l'ambiance)**. Il la déshabilla rapidement, ses mains caressant la peau douce et laiteuse, s'attardant sur les formes de la jeune femme **(certes, elle n'en a pas beaucoup, mais j'vous assure, il cherche, il cherche...)**. Elle poussa un soupir et les baisers descendirent dans le cou, sur la poitrine...

La lumière se mit à clignoter, annonçant une coupure imminente... qui n'eut finalement pas lieu.

Sakura s'allongea sur le sol de la douche pendant que Sasuke se tenait au dessus d'elle, légèrement haletant. Elle pouvait lire dans son regard sombre le désir qui bouillonnait en lui. De là où elle était, l'eau tombant sur eux, formait comme un halo de gouttes et de lumière qui enveloppait Sasuke, le faisant ressembler à un ange. De sa main, il caressa sa joue humide, ses lèvres roses qu'il embrassa avec douceur. Ses mains à elle descendirent le long de son dos, sous son pantalon pour l'aider à l'enlever. Puis, toujours au dessus, il s'enfonça en elle dans un soupir. Elle poussa un gémissement. Un moment après, ils reposaient dans les bras l'un de l'autreépuisés.

**(Les plus perspicaces d'entre vous auront remarqué que je les ai laissé tranquillement faire leurs petites affaires. Mais... justement, vous ne trouvez pas ça bizarre ? Ah, bah si. Bon, j'avoueça s'est pas vraiment passé comme ça. Cette scène-là, ben, j'ai dû l'inventer sur le coup, c'est pas de ma faute ! Euh... comment dire... En fait, c'est pas de ma faute, j'ai une trèèèès bonne excuse. Vous vous souvenez de la lumière qui s'était mise à clignoter ? Ben, en fait, elle s'est éteinte. Et comme il faisait noir, bah, j'ai pas pu écrire ce qui ce passait entre ces deux là TT. Gomen... Mais, j'peux vous passer la bande sonore si vous voulez ! Voilà !)**

Murmures...

Gémissements...

Sasuke... **(ça doit être Sakura)**

Sakura... **(logiquement, c'est Sasuke)**

Encore gémissements... **(Sasuke je crois... euh, non Sakura)**

Bruit de l'eau qui coule... **(en fond)**

Euh... bruit non identifié

Bruit mou...

S-Sasuke...

Hmm...

Soupirs...

Sasuke...

Une seconde...

Froissement de vêtements... **(j'imagine que c'est Sasu qui se défring...)** SHBAAAAM !

BAKOUM !

CRAAAACK !

**(euh…)**

Silence...

Silence inquiétant...

Silence vraiment très inquiétant...

_10 minutes plus tard..._

La lumière revint brusquementéclairant une scène de carnage indescriptible **(enfin si, puisque je vais la décrire)**. Le sol entier était recouvert de bouteilles de shampooings, de produits diverséparpillés, certains reversés, se répandant sur le carrelage. Il aurait été vraiment dangereux de s'y promener, croyez-moi. La tringle du rideau de douche pendait lamentablement, cassé en plusieurs morceaux, le rideau lui-même à moitié décroché, déchiré, troué recouvrant deux corps inertes. En observant de plus près, on pouvait voir Sakura, décemment recouverte du rideau de douche, inconsciente, une énorme bosse violacée décorant son grand front, le rendant encore plus protubérant que d'habitude. A côté d'elle, un Sasuke gisait là, arborant la même bosse sur son front **(et de quatre !)**, le pantalon entortillé autour de ses chevilles. Au dessus d'eux, le pommeau de douche se balançait tranquillement...

_**A suivre...**_

**__**

* * *

Moi : Wé ! J'ai enfin réussi à l'écrire ce foutu chapitre XD ça n'a pas été facile d'écrire la scène sous la douche XD ! C'est pour ça que le paragraphe en question n'est pas long XD ! Enfin bon, voilà voilà, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

Sasu : Que tu aimes nous faire mal.

Saku : Tu veux notre mort ?

Moi : Hé, j'suis gentille, j'vous ai fais espéré une super scène chaude sous la douche qui n'a pas eu lieu, c'est déjà bien !

Sasu : Justement, elle a pas eu lieu.

Saku : Ouais, c'est vrai ça ! Pourquoi, hein hein ?

Moi : Parce que vous êtes trop jeune !

Sasu : Au lieu de quoi, on passe notre temps à tomber dans les pommes et à se faire assommer. Passionnant. .

Moi : Ferme-là Sasu ! De toute façon, t'as assez de scènes chaudes avec ton Naru dans d'autres fics ! T'es vraiment qu'un pervers XD !

Saku : Quoi ? Avec Naru ? C'est vrai Sasu ? Pourquoi tu m'as rien dis ? T.T

Sasu : .

Bon, si vous avez pas compris ce qui s'est passé en réalité, je reviendrais un peu dessus dans le prochain chap, pour éclairer un peu ce mystère !

Moi : Ah, au fait, Sasu, n'essaie pas de te tirer en douce. J'ai encore besoin de toi.

Sasu : (merde)

Moi : T'as pas oublié que t'avais une interview ? Hm ?

Sasu : Euh... non non, bien sûr.

Moi : Hmm... Approche mon enfant. (mode gentille vieille dame)

Sasu : ...

_Saute sur Sasu, le ligote et l'attache sur une chaise_

Moi : Voilà, on peut commencer ! L'interview sera avec le prochain chap !

Sasu : T.T

Donc, voilà, Reviews please ?


End file.
